


"Tis a fine Line When the Veil is Thinnest.

by livingdebgirl



Category: Oriental Jaders - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdebgirl/pseuds/livingdebgirl
Summary: Kali having fun on Halloween.





	"Tis a fine Line When the Veil is Thinnest.

Kali breathed the crisp Autumn air and began her now daily stalkings of the grounds within Edgecliff Estate. Halloween was her favorite season and her native heritage, instilled from birth from being the offspring of Sanguine, the Blood moon Jader, flared within her.  
With the Mistress away on an Adventure, she loved scaring her littermates and the Matriarch, Patia. Quite the mischievous one since birth, Patia had scolded her quite often on her pranks, especially when she ghosted the young beans.  
One night, during the Dark of the twin moons, Kali saw her chance. Dusk was falling, and no light from the New Moon lent a spooky aura. Fog from the recent hot spell lay thick upon the area.  
With Patia nearby, two young beans play oblivious near the garden.  
Just within the shadows of the treeline, Kali stepped on a twig and rustled some dead leaves to get their attention.  
Kali could smell their fear as the beans sat up, looking into the forest.  
Patia, a mere yards away, lifted her nose to the wind after hearing the noises, and finding nothing amiss, sat silently waiting by the gate for her Mistress to return.  
Kalis prey, the two beans, drew closer to the treeline, and she went into stalk mode.  
Inch by inch, step by step Kali moved closer to the waning firelight that surrounded the perimeter of the backyard. Keeping her eyes down and as the beans grew closer with their childlike curiosity.....  
She walked just a few more steps and opened her white Moon glow eyes wide.  
Of course, the beans screamed in childish terror seeing her glowing eyes floating in the dark, her body well hidden in the shadows of the night.  
The screams alerted Patia, the Matriarch, and Kali chased the beans, scooping them up, rolling on the ground tickling their fat bean bellies.  
Within seconds, with the beans giggling furiously, Patia stood above her, looking stern.  
Waiting for another scolding, Kali saw Patia's face soften as she joined in the ticklefest.


End file.
